


Drawing Log:Master and Apprentice

by Eskimosheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskimosheep/pseuds/Eskimosheep
Summary: A collection for my sketch about young Palpatine and his master/apprentices.





	1. Darth Plagueis & Darth Sidious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darth+Videtur).



Young Palpatine has lovely red hair and I'm addicted to it...

除了红头发之外也很喜欢他称帝时的红袍子！忍不住想要来画一画于是有了上面那张，真不容易啊牺牲了美貌换来了成功！


	2. Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muuns are not compatible with humans.

Muun太高太大一步到胃也太刺激了……！

 


	3. Apprentices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Vader

 

 

西斯的古怪“亲情向”，并不是真的说他们还有爱这种感情，只是奇怪的亲密感太有趣了……Maul从小抱回来养我感觉感情还是挺深的吧


End file.
